Matt Olsen
'Matthew "'Matt" Olsen'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0048127/?ref_=tt_cl_t13 is a main character from the TV series W.I.T.C.H. He was voiced by Jason Marsden. History Matt Olsen is Will's classmate and her big crush. He's lead guitarist, as well as the main singer of his band''Wreck 55''. A few of his songs have been heard, and he is seen to be a very talented singer (the few songs that were heard include "The Demon in Me" as well as "The Will to Love" a song written for Will). He first appeared in the Season 1 episode Happy Birthday Will. In Walk This Way, he asked her to the school dance, in Divide and Conquer" Will and Sondra fought over him at the school ski trip. He gives Will a dormouse named Mister Huggles in "The Rebel Rescue". Matt first learns about the Guardians in The Stolen Heart, when he accidentally follows the girls through a portal and finds himself in Meridian. After sitting on the sidelines and watching the major events in The Final Battle and A is for Anonymous, Matt soon decides that he wants to help, though the Guardians are reluctant to allow him to in case he is injured. As a result of this, he asked Caleb to train him how to be a warrior in D is for Dangerous, helping the girls fight Nerissa and the Knights of Vengeance in G is for Garbage and K is for Knowledge. Half way through season 2, Matt finds himself torn between two sides. In L is for Loser Matt is captured by Nerissa, who transformed him into Shagon, the Angel of Malice, the leader of the Knights of Destruction. Shagon has the appearance of a muscular man with feathery black wings and a golden mask on his face and has the power to generate green light beams from his eyes. Shagon constantly demorphed into Matt during the day so nobody would worry about him missing, to spy on the girls and to make Will hate him even more. It is later revealed that Matt still exists inside Shagon's mind. The two are able to communicate and, at times, Shagon was forced to allow Matt limited control over his body (for example, when he had to sing or play an instrument) so that he could continue to pass himself off as Matt. In S is for Self, Matt's love for Will allowed him to break free from Nerissa's control long enough to prevent the Knights of Destruction from harming Will. During this, Matt's conscience struggled inside of Shagon's body, and he was fully freed from Shagon's grasp power shortly afterwards, when Nerissa drained her Knights of power to fuel her reformed Guardians. In U is for Undivided, Matt was made a Regent of Earth by Lillian Hale, granting him Shagon's powers but allowing him to retain his free will, fulfilling his wish to help Will and the others effectively, but this time his powers are not based on the hatred of his enemies but his very own "Lillian powers". He now holds one third of the power of the Heart of Earth. In X is for Xanadu Matt also fought in the Great Battle of the Infinite City using his powers. He also fought in the Battle of Kandrakar in Y is for Yield. In Z is for Zenith all the Regents of Earth manage to create a Glamour Zone around the Guardians and Lord Cedric to keep the public from seeing a fight. Powers and Abilities In L is for Loser Nerissa kidnaps Matt and Mr. Huggles and uses his hatred of her against him by turning him into Shagon, who feeds on hatred. Matt Olsen is only a human boy and because this he don't have magic power or abilities. But in the animated series, Matt is possessed by Shagon. In M is for Mercy Shagon attacks the guardians' families in order to increase their hatred, which he does sucessfully. He takes particular joy in taunting Will, as he claims her hatred is pure and that he's enjoying himself too much. He also claims that he is so bad he hates him self. Will tries to appeal to his better judgement, which causes him to flee. This is possibly due to Matt trying to regain control of his body and make Will aware of the situation. Shagon assumes Matt's identity (AKA glamours and pose as Matt) in order to spy on the guardians and cause Will to hate him even more. In the episode S is for Self, Shagon is in trouble of revealing that he is not really Matt when he Struggles to perform up to Matt's usual standard. Matt argues with Shagon that if he does not allow him to help he will blow his cover., calls out to him, thus gives Matt the strength to fully break free of Shagon and destroying his soul. Matt then uses Shagon's power to turn the tables on the Knights of Destruction. Meanwhile, Nerissa (who was watching the battle through a Fold) drains the Knights of their power (destroying Ember and Trident in the proccess) to fuel the original Guardians C.H.Y.K.N., reverting Matt and Mr. Huggles back to their original forms. In U is for Undivided Matt turns back into Shagon when Lillian makes him one of the Regents of Earth. However, he is no longer evil and feeds on hatred--just Lillian power. He can now control when he becomes Shagon and when he is Matt and is in complete control of his mind. Episode Appearance Season 1 Episodes *"Happy Birthday, Will" *"Divide and Conquer" *"Walk This Way" *"The Rebel Rescue" *"The Stolen Heart" *"The Final Battle" Season 2 Episodes *"A Is for Anonymous" *"D Is for Dangerous" *"G Is for Garbage" *"L Is for Loser" *"M Is for Mercy" *"R Is for Relentless" *"S Is for Self" *"T Is for Trauma" *"U Is for Undivided" *"V Is for Victory" *"W Is for Witch" *"X Is for Xanadu" *"Y Is for Yield" *"Z Is for Zenith" Gallery Happy Birthday Will.jpg D is for Dangerous (2).jpg U is for Undivided (2).jpg a is for anonymous.jpg G is for Garbage.jpg S is for Self (12).jpg Happy Birthday Will (21).jpg The Final Battle (1).jpg Divide and Conquer.jpg The Final Battle (5).jpg S is for Self (18).jpg S is for Self (21).jpg S is for Self (35).jpg Walk This Way (16).jpg Walk This Way (19).jpg Walk This Way (20).jpg Walk This Way (23).jpg The Stolen Heart (4).jpg The Stolen Heart (5).jpg The Final Battle (12).jpg The Final Battle (13).jpg References Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Living characters Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:Singing Characters Category:Sons Category:Martial Artists Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Husbands Category:Demons Category:Athletes